Etiquette of the Morcaracalalando
*This article touches on controversial topics, read at your own risk, or don't read at all* The Morcaracalalando are one of the most advanced societies in Ninjago, both in magic and tech. But let's go back to a simpler part of their culture, the basic etiquette. Talk Imagine you are walking through the bustling city of Oakazakai, you are there to see your old friend. As you and your friend talk, a complete stranger walks up to you, instead of being frightened, or angry, you just talk to the person, they tell you their name and you and your friend do the same (you are probably wondering what the heck is happening, well let me explain.) In general, Morcaracalalando are very social beings, and because of this, they often talk to complete strangers, even if they may never talk to them ever again, in addition, Morcaracalalando often give away personal info (name, number, age, etc., and this is because, well, Morcaracalalando are hella powerful, like, they could pull a Thanos on you real quick, so they are good at defending themselves, plus most Morcaracalalando are law abiding citizens. Body language Morcaracalalando have a set of gestures, or hand motions, that indicate their feelings, or motives. Thumbs up If a Morcaracalalando walks up to you and gives you a thumbs up, don't be grateful, be offended, if someone does this to you, that means that they dislike how you are walking, or how you look, but do not give them a thumbs up back, Morcaracalalando believe that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so if they don't like your outfit, they don't like your outfit, so you ignore and move on. Ears down If a Morcaracalalando ears are down, that means they fell threatened, though this is quite uncommon, as most Morcaracalalando are confident, and overestimate themselves. Though when it does happen, you best back off, or they will attack you. Defense Mechanism Alternatively, this one can also apply to a threatened Morcaracalalando, though it can also apply to a Morcaracalalando who is angry, or is in a fight, and wants to scare the target. It is a stasis technique, that basically, they will grow long fangs, their eyes will turn red and black smoke will pour out. What to do when in a kozibue Morcaracalalando take worship very seriously. When in a kozibue (holy temple) speech is forbidden, as well as children under the age of 400 (they look like they are 4). When inside, you pray to the Deity that the temple is to, and ask them to grant you fortune, love, safety, or whatever they desire. The acts of worship are usually a sacrifice, not a live sacrifice, but usually fruit, or a bowl, or bell, also, they go up and down in front of a statue. The main Deities that the Morcaracalalando worship are Osamodas, god of stars, and Juiva, goddess of regeneration, though some worship the goddess Sobakado Hana, though she is an Elvish goddess. Also Morcaracalalando are very strict when it comes to cults, the Silkies and the Elves are known for having many groups of people that worship lesser gods and demigods, but the Morcaracalalando have none of that, though for a short time after the death of the Mocando dynasty, there was a group of individuals that kind of worshiped them, but only out of respect. Trigger Warnings Views on sexuality Back with the "are entitled to their own opinion" if someone is Homosexual/Bisexual/Pansexual, then the Morcaracalalando will acknowledge it and move on, but like any big sort of advertisements are not really allowed. Though it is allowed, they are supposed to generall speaking, keep it private, same with being Heterosexual, if a Morcaracalalando is straight, acknowledge and move on. In general there are no laws against sexuality. Half breeding The act of mating with another race is generally allowed, mating with Tundrians are, allowed as the Royal Republic of Morcaracalalando and the Tundrian Queendom are secure traders between each other, and are usually allies during conflict. The mating between Elves and Morcaracalalando is frowned upon, as it is common knowledge in Morcaracalalando that their armies have for Decafeebz (one year and two months) tried to get past the mystical forests that protect the Democratic Theocracy of Elven. Since Nixyins were wiped out mating with them died out, though when it was in practice it wasn't necessarily popular, but it was not looked down at. Half breeding with a Silky is practically impossible, and half breeding with Serpentine is just wrong, and using the magic courius blossom, in courius tea in order to become a human, is the biggest dishonour you can do. Category:Culture Category:Morcaracalalando